<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picking Up The Pieces (of you and me) by CosmicBlueMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448308">Picking Up The Pieces (of you and me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBlueMoon/pseuds/CosmicBlueMoon'>CosmicBlueMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album), One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Separation, la tristesse du truc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBlueMoon/pseuds/CosmicBlueMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"L'un des sentiments les plus accablants est de ne pas savoir s'il faut attendre ou abandonner." - Inconnu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles &amp; Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Picking Up The Pieces (of you and me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello !<br/>La plupart du temps j’écris en anglais, pour essayer de m’améliorer. Finalement ce qui devait être une simple ébauche a fini en Os en français, avant que je ne le traduise. N’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !<br/>Je l’ai posté sur Wattpad également mais j’ai du mal avec ce site, je préfère la simplicité d’AO3.</p><p>Enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il est un peu plus de cinq heures du matin à Los Angeles.<br/>
Le soleil commence à peine à se lever derrières les collines, jetant un voile rosé sur la ville silencieuse.</p><p>Harry n'entends que le bruit de ses pieds nus sur le carrelage blanc de sa grande cuisine. <br/>
Il est en proie à une insomnie, encore une.  <br/>
Il aimerait pouvoir dormir une nuit complete, un peu plus de 3h, mais ces temps ci, il n'y arrive plus.</p><p>Depuis des semaines il accumule une fatigue qu'il n'arrive plus à endiguer.  <br/>
À peine couché, des centaines de pensées l'envahissent et ses angoisses le rattrape.</p><p>Bien souvent, il se réveille en sueur, en hurlant, en pleurant, voir même parfois les trois en même temps.<br/>
 À chaque fois, sa nuit se termine dans la cuisine, où inlassablement, il se prépare une tasse de thé qu'il boit en silence, suppliant son corps de le laisser se reposer.</p><p>Ce matin là, est pourtant bien different des autres.  <br/>
Ce matin là, quelque chose en lui se brise.</p><p>Alors qu'il ouvre le placard en hauteur, la tasse qu'il essaie d'attraper lui échappe des mains . Impuissant il la regarde tomber, s'écrasant en mille morceaux au sol.</p><p>Figé, les bras en l'air, Harry fixe un instant les morceaux de porcelaine éparpillés par terre.</p><p>Ses yeux tombe sur un des morceaux, et il reconnaît d'emblée la tasse qu'il vient de briser.</p><p>
  <em> - Je t'ai acheté un petit cadeau ! Pour fêter notre premier mois ensemble! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry regarde Louis tendrement avant d'ouvrir la petite boîte emballée de papier rouge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Lou.. Tu deviens plus romantique que moi c'est effrayant.  </em><br/>
<em>Louis hausse les épaules et le supplie de déballer son cadeau.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>C'est une simple tasse blanche à la anse arc-en-ciel , avec l'inscription "Louis ❤️ Harry" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry a dix-sept ans, il trouve ça ridicule et en même temps tellement touchant. </em><br/>
<em> Il promet à Louis que tous les matins, il boira son thé dedans, et que tous les matins il se rappellera de l'amour qu'ils se portent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Louis aime Harry. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry ramasse un morceau de ce qu'il reste de la tasse, murmurant d'une voix paniquée "Non... Nonononon pas ça.."</p><p>Cette tasse, c'est la seule chose qu'il a gardé de sa relation avec Louis.  <br/>
Après cinq ans d'amour et de vie commune et une séparation difficile, il a brûlé des habits, déchiré des photos, cassé des tas d'objets divers et variés , mais cette tasse a survécu.</p><p>Elle a survécu aux nuits sans sommeil, aux matins difficiles, aux multiples déménagements, aux longues après midi d'écriture.</p><p>Cette tasse est une relique de son passé, quelque chose dont il n'a jamais su se séparer.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se met à sangloter, ramassant le reste des morceaux à genoux ,au sol, les mains tremblantes.<br/>
 Jusqu'à ce que son corps ne coopère plus.</p><p>Il se retrouve face contre terre. Un amas de bras et de jambes sur le carrelage froid, alors que tous ses souvenirs lui reviennent en pleine face, comme une gifle terriblement douloureuse.</p><p>Il reste prostré un certain temps, les larmes lui brouillant la vue, comme un animal blessé. Jusqu'à ce que son cerveau prenne une décision irrationnelle.</p><p> </p><p>Il fouille dans ses poches de pantalon pour en sortir son téléphone.<br/>
 Il se redresse, s'adossant à l'îlot central de sa cuisine, repliant ses longues jambes sur lui même. Reniflant, il remonte dans ses messages et atteint sa conversation avec Louis.</p><p>Il sait pertinemment que ses messages restent sans réponses, alors il tente le tout pour le tout et décide de l'appeler.</p><p>Il ne reconnaît presque pas sa propre voix. Quand le répondeur se déclenche, le bruit qui sort de sa bouche n'est pas humain.</p><p>"Lou... Louis... Je.." il a du mal à reprendre sans respiration et à calmer sa voix.</p><p>"J'ai brisé ta tasse.. Celle.. Celle que tu m'a offerte." Ses larmes redoublent rien qu'en pensant à tous ces petits morceaux encore éparpillés autour de lui.</p><p>"C'était tout ce qu'il me restait de toi..De nous" Il ferme ses yeux, essayant de reprendre son souffle.</p><p>" Louis... Je ne sais plus quoi faire.. Je suis perdu sans toi. Je ne vis plus.. Je.. Je.." un sanglot, puis un autre. Il s'agrippe à son téléphone, les yeux clos, la respiration saccadée.</p><p>"J'ai besoin de toi Louis.. J'ai tellement besoin de toi." Intérieurement Harry se déteste. Il se déteste d'être si faible.</p><p>Une voix robotique fini par lui indiquer que son message est terminé.</p><p>Harry se recouche par terre, seul dans le silence et le froid.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Les jours s'enchaînent et avec ça les multiples interviews et apparitions télévisuelles.</p><p>Avec la sortie de son nouvel album, toutes les stations de radio se battent pour une petite minute exclusive avec Harry Styles.<br/>
Les questions sont souvent les mêmes, inintéressantes et invasives.</p><p>Harry n'a pas envie de partager le peu qu'il lui reste de privé. Il sourit, répond poliment, en se disant qu'aucune de ses personnes ne comprend que tout cela est faux. <br/>
Qu'il dissimule sa peine sous un masque.</p><p>Personne ne peut s'imaginer ce qu'il ressent. Personne ne sait qu'il est obligé de se gaver de somnifères le soir pour pouvoir reposer son corps meurtri.</p><p>Sa grande tournée mondiale n'a pas encore commencé et il est épuisé. Il ne rêve que d'une chose : s'endormir et ne plus se réveiller.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Apres deux longues semaines entre New York et Londres, il décide de rentrer à Los Angeles. Il ne supporte plus Londres, son ciel gris et la maison qu'il partageait autrefois avec Louis.</p><p>Maintenant, quand il y retourne, il dort à l'hôtel. Il fait en sorte que son séjour ne soit pas trop long, afin d'éviter de se replonger dans ses souvenirs et ses habitudes.</p><p>Il déteste Los Angeles, mais se force à y rester, comme une punition qu'il s'inflige Il arrive presque a mettre Louis de coté.</p><p>Il n'aime pas le mot « oublier » Il ne veut rien oublier de leur histoire, jamais. Il voudrait juste pouvoir enfermer Louis et tout ce qu'il représente dans une boite, et le ranger dans un coin de sa tête, de son coeur.</p><p> </p><p>Le soleil brille beaucoup trop fort à Los Angeles, et Harry s'empresse de s'enfermer dans sa grande villa.  <br/>
Il dépose ses clés dans l'entrée et enlève ses chaussures. Il abandonne ses nombreux bagages dans l'entrée avant de se rendre à la cuisine, où Donna son employée lui dépose généralement son courrier.</p><p>Quelques factures, une lettre de sa mère, du courrier insignifiant. Et là, à coté de l'évier, le narguant, un coli de petite taille.  <br/>
Il reconnait immédiatement l'écriture manuscrite qui indique son nom et son adresse.</p><p>Son coeur se met a battre si rapidement qu'il peut le sentir taper contre sa poitrine.</p><p>Fébrile, les mains tremblantes, harry ouvre le carton. <br/>
Il y découvre emballée dans du papier bulle, une tasse.</p><p>Un tasse blanche sans aucune inscription.</p><p>Harry sent son sang se glacer dans ses veines lorsqu'il réalise le message que celle ci envoie.</p><p>Rien. Le vide, le néant.</p><p>Les larmes lui montent aux yeux.  <br/>
Avant qu'elles ne puissent couler, Harry envoi valser la tasse flambant neuve contre le mur, dans un bruit sourd et un cri de rage.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Louis n'aime plus Harry.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>